guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Snake Dance
Hard Mode Although guildwiki says there are 325-399 foes to kill in Hard Mode, it took a friend and I 408 to do it. Not only that, some Azure Shadow popups were found after all foes were vanquished. See screen shot. Thats because you only have to kill foes that are there when you enter the zone. Also in HM the groups of dwarves wondering round should be level 20 does anyone know if they are anymore effective in HM86.29.139.238 08:23, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Took me ~1hr 10mins for a grand total of 294 foes to vanquish. The dwarves as usual are cannon fodder. Just finished vanquishing it. November 13th 2007. 418 Foes. Trolls I think the trolls are in the two northern thirds rather than the southern third? --Fyren 19:34, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) :I found trolls both in the southern third (south of the ice cave/tunnel), as well as in the northern third (between where the giants end and the portal to Dreadnaught's Drift). ----Ctran 3:27, 7 May 2006 (PST) the only patrol deldrimors i saw was near the exit of camp rankor and there r some dwarfen bodies round the respawn point in the middle :well if you get to those "bodies" quickly enough, you'll find they are alive and well. I met all three alive, tried to keep one alive to see where they are going, but enemies would always leave me and go kill them. --Karlos 22:08, 24 Aug 2005 (EST) Avicara I found a random Avicara Fierce with featherclaw today in the spanw point near the top that has lots of shadows and giants. — Skuld 16:55, 7 September 2006 (CDT) :Usually, there are Avicara Fierces with the Frost Griffin bosses in Snake Dance along with Blessed Griffons. I've seen for sure at most 2 Avicara Fierces in a boss patrol. Never any other types of Avicara though. -Gares 17:26, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::That is correct. One or two with every boss, even the one near Camp Rankor. --Karlos 20:22, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Dreadnoughts Drift From here, what is the best way for my 55 monk to get through to Drift? I have an idea for something and I know it's been done by a few friends of mine. Any help would be great Bakuru 07:32, 10 February 2007 (CST) :Go roughly North. Try not to die. I don't know. Carefully? ...very very carefully?--Carmine 07:19, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Where can I see the snakes dance then? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:34, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :I would say it's probably named that way because of it's crocked paths, in the same pattern as a snake moves around... --Soulflame 13:14, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Raven Staff Always when Im walking there, i got "a lot" (compared to the remainung drops) of raven staffs. maybe the monsters have a high change of dropping one there -- Zerpha The Improver 08:22, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Raven staves are very common in the southern shiverpeaks, while oldschool troll farming u could get a full inventory that was filled with raven staves for 75%.